The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting a terminal on a connector housing of a wire harness for use in an automobile or the like and an apparatus for manufacturing a wire harness incorporating the mounting apparatus.
A connector C for a wire harness structured, for example, as shown in FIG. 35 is known. A terminal is mounted on a lower connector housing C12 of a connector C1 consisting of an upper connector housing C11 and a lower connector housing C12. Then, an electric wire a is connected to the terminal, and then the two housings C11 and C12 are engaged to each other. Thus, a wire harness W structured as shown in FIG. 36 is obtained. The terminal t has a slot wall u and a barrel portion b. As shown in FIG. 35A, a predetermined number of independent terminals t separated from a terminal hoop T formed by connecting a multiplicity of the terminals t are inserted into a cavity s of the housing C from a horizontal direction. The upper cover of the upper connector housing C11 is rotated inversely as indicated by an arrow shown in FIG. 35B after the connection n has been cut so as to be engaged to the body as shown in FIG. 35C (as for details, refer to the Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 9-145328).
When the terminal t is mounted on the connector C as described above, the mounting operation is usually automated as follows: The terminal hoop T formed by connecting the terminals t at predetermined pitches is moved to a predetermined cutting position by a feeding mechanism. The hoop T is cut at the cutting position to separate the hoop T into independent terminals t. The each terminal t is inserted into the cavity s of the connector.
The mechanism for feeding the terminal t is realized by a method with which a feeding claw is used to hook a feeding hole formed in the elongated portion of the hoop so that the feeding claw is moved.
In the process for inserting the terminal t separated from the hoop T by the cutting mechanism, the rear end of the terminal t temporally inserted into the cavity s of the connector C engaged as described and placed on a pallet P is, as shown in FIG. 38, relatively pressed by a tapered surface 251 of a tapered guide plate 250 disposed in the line feeding direction during movement of the pallet P. Thus, the rear end of the terminal t is inserted into the engaging stopper of a metal lance.
The mechanism for feeding the terminal hoop T and the inserting process, however, suffers from the following problems.
The mechanism for feeding the terminal hoop incorporates the feeding claw feeds the hoop by poking the inner wall of the feeding hole by the leading end thereof from a diagonal direction. Therefore, the feeding claw is slid and undesirably discharged from the hole after the feeding speed has been raised. Thus, there arises a problem in that the hoop T overruns and, therefore, the hoop T cannot be stopped at a predetermined cutting position. Therefore, there arises a problem in that the terminal t cannot be separated from the hoop T because of incorrect position cut by the cutting blade. Another problem arises in that the terminal t to which an excess of the hoop has been allowed to adhere is separated.
To prevent overrunning of the hoop T, a braking mechanism for pressing the surface of the hoop is provided. The high movement speed results in deviation of timing or insufficient pressure. Thus, the braking action cannot satisfactorily be performed.
The process for inserting the terminal t is performed such that the foregoing tapered guide plate 50 rubs the rear end of the terminal t. Therefore, the terminal t is undesirably deformed or broken. In another case, the terminal t cannot sufficiently be inserted.
A first object of the present invention is to enable the terminal hoop to be cut at an accurate position and the terminal to be separated into a predetermined shape. A second object is to enable insertion of the terminal separated from the hoop into the cavity to be performed accurately without insufficient degree of insertion.
To achieve the first object, a feeding mechanism for feeding a terminal hoop causes a feeding pin to be downwards inserted into a hoop insertion hole formed in a direction in which the hoop is fed so that the feeding pin is moved in the feeding direction.
Thus, the feeding pin completely hooks the hoop so as to completely restrain the hoop in the feeding direction. Therefore, overrunning of the hoop can reliably be prevented. Hence it follows that the hoop can reliably be stopped at the predetermined position so that accurate cutting of the hoop and separation of the terminal are permitted.
A holding pin for holding the hoop is downwards inserted into the insertion hole formed at a position different from a position at which the feeding pin is inserted prior to insertion and removal of the feeding pin. Thus, insertion and removal of the feeding pin can be performed in a state where the hoop is completely secured by the hoop holding pin. Therefore, further accurate feeding of the hoop, that is, accurate cutting and separation of the hoop can be prevented.
Means for inserting/removing the feeding pin with respect to the corresponding insertion hole, and means for inserting/removing the holding pin with respect to the corresponding insertion hole may be connected to each other by a linking mechanism such that alternate insertion and removal of the holding pin and the feeding pin with respect to the corresponding insertion hole are permitted. Thus, the two means can be operated by one operating source. As a result, reduction in the size of the apparatus and saving of power consumption are permitted.
To achieve the second object, the present invention may have a structure that the terminal insertion mechanism places the terminal separated from the hoop by the terminal inserting mechanism on a retaining surface, the height of which is the same as the surface of the bottom of the cavity, and causes an insertion pin arranged to move in a direction in which the terminal is inserted to push the rear surface of the terminal from just behind to insert the terminal. Thus, deformation and breakage of the terminal can be prevented, causing the terminal to accurately be inserted.
The cutting mechanism is structured such that a locating pin is downwards inserted into the insertion hole adjacent to a position at which the cutting blade acts on the terminal prior to acting of the cutting blade on the terminal. Thus, cutting can be performed after the hoop has completely been stopped, causing the hoop to accurately be cut and the terminal to accurately be separated.
Each of the foregoing mechanism may be formed such that an operating mechanism of each of the mechanism for feeding the terminal hoop, the cutting mechanism and the terminal inserting mechanism is constituted by a cam and link mechanism, and one operating shaft is commonly used as operating shafts of the mechanisms. Thus, the three mechanisms can be operated by one operating shaft. As a result, reduction in the size of the apparatus, decrease in the number of elements and saving of power consumption can be realized.
The structure may comprise: a terminal mounting machine for mounting a terminal on a connector; and a pressing machine, in series, disposed at a downstream position of the terminal mounting machine, wherein the terminal mounting machine is the above-mentioned machine for mounting a connector terminal. Thus, the size can be reduced as compared with that of the conventional apparatus. Thus, an apparatus for manufacturing a wire harness can be obtained which requires smaller power consumption and which is able to manufacturing the wire harness exhibiting a high quality at a satisfactory manufacturing yield.